Object Warroir
Script 3DS: Hi!=) My name is 3DS. I will be hosting a new object show called Object Warrior. I am looking for some contestants to compete on it. *Mac OS X, Kubuntu, and Windows Vista show up* 3DS: Hi there!=) Do you want to compete on my new show Object Warrior? Kubuntu: Oh, that sounds interesting. Windows Vista: I would love to.=) Mac OS X: *sees Windows Vista* I'm in so I can beat the Vistaster. Windows Vista:*looks at Mac OS X annoyed* My name is not Vistaster. I go by Windows Vista or I prefer Vista. Mac OS X: Ok. *wispering* Vistaster. Windows Vista: I heard that. 3DS: Ok, now that I have contestants it's time for the obsical course. 3DS: Ok, here's what I want you guys to do. I want you guys to run all the way to th finish line. On the way you need to crawl through the tunnels, climb the bars, lift thease rocks, and jump over thease bumps. First one to the finsh line wins. Kubuntu: Ok. Windows Vista: Roger that!;) Mac OS X: Oh yeah, I got this *Glares at Windows Vista* Windows Vista: Hey 3DS, can you give Mac OS X an anger management class? Mac OS X *Yelling* I don't need an anger management class! Windows Vista: You look like you do. 3DS: Before I answer your question I was wondering if you want me to call you Windows Vista or Vista. Windows Vista: My siblings call me Vista, so I prefer to be called Vista. 3DS: Ok Vista. To answer you qestion about me giving Mac OS X an anger management class, no because I'm not a specialist that does that stuff, I'm the host of Object Warrior. Windows Vista: Ok. Mac OS X: *Wispering* Thank God. Kubuntu: *Laughs* 3DS: Ok, now you guys go to the starting line. 3DS: Ok, when I say go, I want you to start running and do the things that I said before. Kubuntu: Ok. 3DS: On your mark, get set, go! *Kubuntu, Windows Vista, and Mac OS X start running* Windows Xp: *To Windows Vista* Come on Vista you got this! Ubuntu: *To Kubuntu* Come on Kubuntu show them that LINIX is the best! *Taps Windows Xp* Kubuntu is my younger brother. Windows Xp: Oh, ok. Power Macintosh: *To Mac OS X* COME ON MAC OS X BEAT THE VISTASER'S BUTT! *Windows Vista looks at Power Macintosh* Mac OS X *to Power Macintosh* Ok. Windows Vista: *Looks at the pipe comming up to her* Ok 3DS said to crawl though the tunnel. *Ducks down* Hey that was easy! Kubuntu: IKR that what I was going to say. Windows Vista: *Laughs while cimbing the bars then see the rocks* Ok, 3DS said to lift the rocks. *Tries to lift the rock* Um, Kubuntu I think that I need some help. Kubuntu: Ok I'll help you. *Lifts the rock for Windows Vista* Here you go Vista. Windows Vista: Thanks Kubuntu. I guess that I need to work on building up my strength. Kubuntu: Yeah, you really need to. *Looks up at the bumps* Vista look out! Windows Vista: What? *Trips* Uh!! Windows 7: *Gasps* Oh no! Windows Xp: VISTA!! Ubuntu: Xp, is Vista ok? Windows Xp: I don't know. Kubuntu: *Runs over to Windows Vista* Vista, are you ok? Windows Vista: *Looks up at Kubuntu* Yeah I'm fine. *Windows, Xp, Windows 7, and Ubuntu run over to Windows Vista* Windows 7: Vista, are you ok? Windows Vista: I'm fine. *Kubuntu helps Windows Vista up* Windows Vista: Thanks Kubuntu. Kubuntu: Your welcome Vista. *Mac OS X and his brother show up* Mac OS X: I told you that Windows is slow and buggy. *Wispering* Especially the Vistaster. *Power Macintosh laughs in the background* Window Xp: *Looks at Mac OS X and his brother, Power Macintosh* Stop making fun of my sister or I'll punch you so hard it knocks the daylight right out of you. *Power Macintosh walks away from Windows Xp* Mac OS X *Backs away from Windows Xp nervously* Ok, I will stop making fun of Vista. Windows Vista: That's the first time Mac OS X called me Vista Ubuntu: *Standing next to his brother, Kubuntu* Really? Windows Vista: Yes. Windows 7: Well today was an exciting day. Lets go home Vista. Windows Vista: Yeah 7, lets go home. I've got some stuff to do. *Windows 7, Windows Xp, and Windows Vista go back to where they live* day later Windows Vista: *Talking to herself* All right Vista, lets do this. *Windows Vista does a whole hour of warm ups.* Windows Vista: *Talking to herself about Mac OS X* I'm going to kick his butt for sure in 2 weeks. *Windows Vista hums along to the music she is listening to* Windows Vista: I love this song. *Windows 7 walks in* Windows 7: Hey Vista, how are you doing? Windows Vista: *Wiping the sweat off her face* I'm doing great 7. Windows 7: Ok, I was checking in to see how you are doing. Let me know if you need anything. Windows Vista: Ok 7. *Windows 7 leves the room* Windows Vista: *Talking to herslef.* Ok Vista, lets continue from where we left off. *Windows Vista singing along to the song that was on.* Windows Vista: *Talking to herself* I bet I'll have enough strength by the time the competition comes along in 2 weeks and I'll beat the dell out of Mac OS X for sure. Oh I almost forgot about the bumps I triped over yesterday this time I'll be able to jump over them. weeks later Windows Vista: *Waves to Kubuntu* Hey Kubuntu. Kubuntu: *See Windows Vista* Hey Vista. Ubuntu: Hi Vista. Windows Vista: Hi Ubuntu. Kubuntu: You ready for th big competition? Windows Vista: Yes I have been training for 2 weeks for this. Kubuntu: Same with me. *Mac OS X shows up.* Windows Vista: *Pointing at Mac OS X* I bet I'll beat the dell out of him. Mac OS X: *looks at Windows Vista* What did you say Vistaster? Windows Vista: Oh nothing. *3DS shows up* 3DS: Hey contesants. Did everyone do lots of training? Kubuntu: Yes. Windows Vista: *Flexing her arms* I sure did. Mac OS X: Oh yes I did. 3DS: Sweet! *Windows 7 smiles in the background* 3DS: Ok so the obstical course is the same as last time but there is a long jump added. Who ever crosses the finsh line first is an object warrior. *Kubuntu, Windows Vista, and Mac OS X Nod* 3DS: Ok guys go to the starting line. *Mac OS X walks by Windows Xp* *Windows Xp gestures I'm watching you to Mac OS X* Mac OS X: Ok Vista's older brother. Windows Vista: That is the second time Mac OS X call me Vista and he also knows that Xp is my older borther Kubuntu: That's a suprise. Windows Vista: Yeah 3DS: Ok guys on your mark, get set, go! *Kubuntu, Windows Vista, and Mac OS X start running* Windows Vista: *Talking to herself* I got to up my game this time this is the one that really counts. *Sees the pipes in front of her* Oh I got this under my belt. *Ducks down* Easy peesy. Kubuntu: I don't want you to trip over the bumps again like you did 2 weeks ago. Windows Vista: *Climbing the bars* Don't worry Kubuntu, I trained for 2 weeks *Lifts the rock*. Kubuntu: I see that you built up your strength. Windows Vista: Yeah I did over the two weeks of training. *Windows Vista sees the bumps in front of her* Ubuntu: I can't look but I have to because my brother is competing. Windows 7: We all have to. Vista has been training for this for 2 weeks. Windows Xp: Yeah. *Windows Vista jumps over the bumps.* Windows Vista: *Wipes the sweat off her face* All right now for the long jump. Ubuntu: *To Kubuntu* Come on Kubuntu you still have a chance. Power Macintosh: *To Mac OS X* COME ON MAC OS X YOU CAN STILL TAKE THE VISTASTER OUT! *Windows Vista does the long jump* Windows Xp: *To Windows Vista* Come on Vista your almost there *Windows Vista Crosses the finsh line first followed by Kubuntu and Mac OS X* 3DS: Looks Like Vista Is an object warrior. Windows Vista: *Hugs 3DS* I Prove those haters wrong. I am the "WOW" after all. Windows 7: yes you are the "WOW" *Windows Xp nods* Ubuntu: *Next to his brother Kubuntu* Good job Vista. Windows Vista: *Wipping the sweat off her face* Thanks Ubuntu. Ubuntu: Your welcome Vista Kubuntu: *Hugs Windows Vista* You did awesome Vista. Windows Vista: Thanks Kubuntu. Kubuntu: your welcome Vista. Mac OS X: Great job Vista. Windows Vista: Thanks Mac OS X. Mac OS X: Your welcome Vista Windows Xp: Lets have a party to celabrate Windows Vista: That sounds good Xp. Can my new friends come too? Windows Xp: Yes Windows Vista: Even 3DS? Windows Xp: Yes even 3DS. The End Category:Object shows